dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Gokira
Gokira is the younger sister of Gokai and the older sister of Golili and Gozen Jr. She is a decendant of Goku and the grand-daughter of Goku Jr. Her goal right now is to be able to acess a new power to protect her family. She is one of the founding members of the Z-Fighters and has a crush on Ba'zz. Her parents are Gozen Sr and Astrid and she loves to train with Ba'zz and Kryo. Appearance Gokira wears a variety of clothing. She wears causal training clothes with gloves and maybe brings a sword with her. Gokira wears the new black Alpha battle armor when she goes super saiyan her hair spikes directly up. When she uses Kaioken she develops a red aura and her hair floats with it. Personality Gokira is a feisty and stubborn, compared to Bulma's personality, who is happy and easy-going. After training with Ba'zz to enter the tournament and teach her the light grenade technique, she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Ba'zz after Ba'zz becomes more open to the idea of love. She is seen striving to become a powerful warrior and still hopes to surpass Goku's power one day. Gokira despises staying on the sidelines whilst his more powerful friends and allies fight opponents far stronger than she and will always attempt to assist even if he knows that it will most likely lead to his death. Despite making new friends, Gokira stays reclusive and is not very socially active, spending most of his time training to become a better fighter. She refuses to rely on the Super Saiyan 3 form (although this is largely due to the fact that he was afforded much greater opportunities to increase her strength, such as gaining the ability to use ki, training under the Guardian of the Earth, and(along with Gozen Jr) having his potential unlocked by Dende things that no other Saiyan, such as Gokai, ever had). Her determination in helping her friends is a key asset. Furthermore, Gokira's ingenuity and talent for ki-manipulation is far superior than that of most warriors, even those stronger than herself, and he has an ability to sense hidden powers. Gokira and Gozen Jr had their dormant ki awakened by Dende. Techniques, Abilities and Transformations # Kamehameha- .The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. # Spirit Bomb- Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. # Kaioken- It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique required the use of Ki control to handle it properly. # Light Grenade- The user puts their hands together in front of them as they charge a yellow energy sphere in their hands. Then, they bring their hands forward and fires the energy sphere, inflicting a massive amount of damage. # Destructo-Disk-t The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. # Galick Gun- To utilize it, Gokira curls her fingers and places both her hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from her hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. # Super Saiyan # Super Saiyan 2 Gokira Kaioken.jpg Gokira SSJ2.png Category:Saiyan Category:Z-Fighters Category:Good Category:A-Squad Category:Female